Wind by My Cloak
by Dark Lady1
Summary: A different look at someone, who isn't sure of what he's searching for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. I own the plot to this fic and no, you cannot sue me. Why? Because I don't make any profit off of being an ff.net author. If I did than I would be much richer than I am right now.  
  
Rokusho sat atop a building in construction. All that had built for now was the metal insides. No one noticed the KWG sitting there and no one bothered to check. He didn't mind. He rather liked the peace he felt. No one to bother or interrupt him.  
  
Rokusho felt his cloak ripple beneath him. He stood up and allowed the wind to swish it around as it pleased. Soon, the wind died away again and the cloak fell to his side. He almost felt like the wind. Always travelling and leaving to places as he pleased. Though never stopping. Never staying in one single place.  
  
But when WOULD he stop? Would there ever be a time where he'd find what he was looking for and stay at rest? Perhaps, perhaps not. It all depended on fate. And who was he to decide his own fate? Fate was like the wind as well. It played with things as it pleased. Like the wind had played with his cloak. He knew fate would last forever and ever. But would it ever stop playing with his life? So many things given to him. And just like that, taken away. Was fate purposely playing with his life? Not only his life but others as well?  
  
Rokusho crouched down and viewed the passing population of the city. Each of their lives was as innocent as his. Each of them deserved to live. Each of them deserved to have a happy life. Not one of loss and sorrow. No one deserved a life like that. Or did he?  
  
Had Rokusho done something so wrong for his master and friend to be taken away from him? He surely didn't remember doing something wrong enough to have their lives stolen.  
  
Rokusho sighed and dimmed his red optics. Maybe fate didn't need a reason to play with your life. The wind surely hadn't needed a reason to play with his cloak. It had just came and gone.  
  
Than again, perhaps fate wasn't so bad. He had gained so much more after his loss. Friends he could count on and who cared for him. And he'd learned more about his past. More about what he was still searching for. Or was his searching over?  
  
Rokusho placed his chin into his right hand as if in thought. He paced along the metal beam. What was he searching for? Was he searching for his master and friend parrot, believing they were still alive? Or had he been searching for friends and someone to share his thoughts and feelings with?  
  
If he was still searching for Professor Hushi and Baton, only half of his search was done. He'd found his old friend Baton. He had also learned that The Rubber Robos and Dr. Meta-Evil had killed Professor Hushi. But he still needed to find Professor Hushi. And what if his master HAD died? If he kept believing that Professor Hushi was still alive and was actually dead, would he be searching until... forever? He would wander the world, homeless and with nothing but his parrot and the belief of his master's life to keep him going.  
  
And then there was the possibility Rokusho had only been searching for friends. If he had, he had found the best of the best. They had helped him believe in so much more. He knew he could count on them. He could share thoughts with them and relate his problems.  
  
And what if he had different reasons to Robattle different from Metabee? They were still friends. A reason for that matter. Why did Metabee Robattle anyway? Was it all a game of playing with others to him? Was he like the wind as well? Robattling and playing with his opponents as he pleased. He rebelled and said whatever he wanted to. Bad or good. The outcome never seemed to matter to him. All that mattered to him was that he won and did everything he could to do so.  
  
Rokusho's reason? He Robattled for the sake that he cared about the people his opponents had hurt. And Metabee had never done anything to him or anyone he cared about enough to make Rokusho want to Robattle him. All Rokusho wanted was peace. Or perhaps it was his old life. But in his old life, would there still be his friends? Maybe he didn't want his old life back.  
  
Rokusho sat back down on the metal beam with his cloak dangling on the other side behind him. So what did he want? Did he want fate to stop playing with his life? Did he want peace in his life and others? Or did he want his old life? Did he have to make only one choice? So many choices. If he made one, he'd lose something dear to him. Perhaps what he wanted was to stay in one single place and be happy. Unfortunately, it wasn't him who decided that. It was fate to decide what happened. Rokusho? He was merely playing his role as fate played with his life.  
  
Rokusho's optics tightened to a glare. He was tired of merely playing a role. It was time HE took control of his life. No more fate playing with his emotions and feelings and the lives and people he cared about. No more fate taking away the things he cherished. No more fate PERIOD...  
  
The wind suddenly came back and brought and updraft through the metal beams. His cloak welcomed it at is swished and played and flew around. He realized how much the wind playing with his cloak WAS like fate playing with his life. It swished throughout his home, looking for something to play with. It played with his feelings and emotions by taking his master and friend. And then there it flying away, waiting for another time to torture him. Waiting until he found new people to care for and new friends. And then it would soon take them away.  
  
No more would that be happening. Rokusho slowly blinked and looked up to the blue sky. It was high noon. He heard a faint sound of flapping. He turned to the side and could see a small green parrot flying over to him. The parrot soon landed on Rokusho's shoulder blade.  
  
"Hello, Rokusho. Do anything while I was gone?" Baton asked casually. Rokusho mentally smiled.  
  
"No, not really. Just thinking about the wind." 


End file.
